Over The Hedge In Trolls
''Over The Hedge In Trolls ''is a American 3D computer-animated musical romantic comedy adventure film based on the Troll dolls created by Thomas Dam.The film was directed by Mike Mitchell Tim Johnson, Karey Kirkpatrick, and co-directed by Walt Dohrn, and produced by Bonnie Arnold, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger and based on a story by Erica Rivinoja. The film is a crossover to 2006's Over The Hedge and 2016's Trolls. Plot The Trolls are small creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing and hugging all day long. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large creatures who never feel happy, but discover that they can feel happy for a moment, if they devour a Troll. The Bergens put the Trolls and their tree in a cage, and hold an annual festival, called Trollstice, in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness, by eating a Troll. However, the Trolls, led by their King Peppy, escape through underground tunnels on the day that Bergen Prince Gristle Jr. would eat his first Troll. The furious Bergen King Gristle Sr. banishes his Chef who was in charge of the Trollstice preparation. 20 years later, King Peppy's daughter, the extremely happy and optimistic troll Princess Poppy, throws a big party to celebrate the Trolls' escape, despite the fears and warnings of the grey troll, Branch, that loud parties will attract the Bergens while RJ, Taylor, Verne and Hammy came to to meet the Troll after they meet Poppy. Branch's fears become true when Chef sees the fireworks and captures a number of Trolls. Poppy, Taylor and the animals are among the Trolls who manage to hide, but discovers that none of the other Trolls dare to venture to Bergen Town to rescue their friends. She initially goes by herself, but is later accompanied by the reluctant Branch, who thinks she will not make it if she goes alone. At Bergen Town, RJ, Taylor, Verne, Hammy. Poppy and Branch find out that Bergen Town will be holding Trollstice that night and witness Creek, one of the Troll hostages, apparently get eaten by the now King Gristle Jr., but Poppy remains hopeful that Creek survived. Poppy and Branch discover that the rest of the Troll captives are being guarded by a Scullery Maid named Bridget. While attempting to free the Trolls, they discover that Bridget is in love with Gristle Jr., and strike a deal with her: If she frees their friends and lets them get close to Gristle Jr. to confirm if Creek is alive, they will help her get a date with Gristle Jr. While setting her up for the date, Branch refuses to sing and triggers an big argument with Poppy and in front of Taylor and her friends, revealing that, as a child, he caused his grandmother to be killed after Chef found him because of his singing, and blamed himself since, causing his color to turn from blue to grey. After Poppy, Hammy and Taylor comfort him, Branch reluctantly agrees to help Bridget and the trolls. Bridget, disguised as Lady Glitter Sparkles by the Trolls, gets her date with Gristle Jr. at a roller rink and arcade restaurant, and Gristle Jr. asks her to be his "plus one" at Trollstice, revealing Creek being held captive in the jewel that decorates the king's mantle. When they get back to Bridget's room, Bridget asks them if they can help her disguise as Lady Glitter Sparkles at Trollstice, but they refuse because they can no longer help her, causing Bridget to cry. The Trolls leave and attempt to rescue Creek from Gristle Jr. room and steals his jewel, but discover that it is empty. RJ, Taylor, Verne, Hammy and the Trolls are then captured by Chef and are shocked to discover that Creek had agreed to sell out the rest of the Trolls to the Bergens in exchange for not being swallowed himself. Creek returns to the Troll village where using Poppy's cowbell, he lures the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks, who lie in ambush. With all the Trolls captured and soon to be eaten, Poppy loses hope as she and all the other Trolls turn grey. Branch, despite his typical grumbling, sings for Poppy to cheer her up, and (through the song) confesses his love for her, much to Poppy's surprise and together they restore the colors of all of the Trolls, including Branch himself. Just before being served, the four friends and the Trolls are rescued by Bridget who wants them to flee while she is ready to sacrifice herself for them. However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend. Together with the other Trolls, Poppy reveals to the Bergens that Bridget was Lady Glitter Sparkles, and that, for being happy, it is not necessary to eat Trolls as the feeling, that Bridget and Gristle Jr. had on their date was happiness too. The Trolls invite the Bergen to sing and dance with them, making them feel happy. Chef, refusing to accept the peace, tries to kill Poppy and Branch, but is knocked into a serving cart that is sent rolling out of Bergen Town with Creek in her pouch. The Trolls and Bergens agree to live in peace, and Poppy is crowned as the Queen of the Trolls. And at the new troll tree, Poppy and Branch share a hug when RJ, Taylor, Verne and Hammy were watching them. In the mid-credits scene, the serving cart with Chef and Creek on it stops on a hill in the middle of nowhere. Chef tries to eat Creek, but the hill opens to reveal a mouth and the pair fall into it. Cast * Bruce Willis as RJ * Hayden Panettiere as Taylor * Garry Shandling as Verne * Anna Kendrick as Princess Poppy * Justin Timberlake as Branch * Steve Carell as Hammy * Christine Baranski as Chef * Zooey Deschanel as Bridget * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle * Christine Baranski as Chef * Russell Brand as Creek * Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki * James Corden as Biggie * Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy * Ron Funches as Cooper * Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond * John Cleese as King Gristle Songs Trivia Category:Over The Hedge Category:Over The Hedge Crossover Movies Category:Trolls Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Squirrels Category:Films About Squirrels Category:Musical Crossover Films Category:Dreamworks Trolls Category:DreamWorks Over The Hedge Category:Dreamworks Category:Romantic Films